


A Really Bad Book

by howtowords



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtowords/pseuds/howtowords
Summary: Blake reads Ninjas of Love, Weiss doesn’t get it.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Really Bad Book

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the thought of Blake knowing how gay Weiss (and Ruby) are and making fun of them for it

When Yang and Weiss returned from their weapons class, one of their team mates was already waiting in their dorm while Team RWBY’s leader had stayed behind to “spend more time with my beautiful Crescent Rose,” as she had put it.

The dark-haired girl appeared to be lost in a book and had not noticed their return yet. Yang decided to change that:

“Hey Blake, what are you reading?”

Blake tried to hide the slightly embarrassing book from her team mate, but it was already too late for that. So, begrudgingly, she answered:

“It’s called Ninjas of Love.”

“You know, I never really got the appeal of that kind of boor. I mean,” Weiss took the book from Blake’s hand and begun reading aloud:

“I could feel his strong muscles against me as he pulled me into an embrace. The stubble of his beard was scratchy against my cheek. And: I admired his square jaw and could just make out a smirk as my eyes left his face to trail over his strong body, instead… What’s supposed to be so great about that?”

Blake burst out laughing at that, slightly blushing at the same time. She walked over to her bed and pulled something out from under it before speaking again.

“Maybe you would like the second book better, let me read you a quote!” She opened the book at a seemingly random page and cleared her throat before continuing. “She pulled me closer and suddenly her mouth was on mine. Her lips were even softer than I had –“

Weiss was halfway out of the door before she could finish the sentence. She turned back once more, her face a more intense red than even Ruby’s cape, to get the last word:

“Who would write something like this? It’s absolute filth!”

Neither Yang nor Blake could answer that, they were to busy choking on their laughter.

Just outside the dorm, Weiss ran into Ruby and immediately turned even redder. She then left without a single complaint about how the younger girl should pay more attention to where she was going. Ruby was almost a little hurt by it.

When she entered the room, she was greeted by the sight of her other team mates still laughing.

“What’s so funny? And what did you do to Weiss, she seemed absolutely mortified.”

This just made the girls laugh even harder. It took a few minutes until Yang had calmed down enough to answer, Blake stayed silent.

“We didn’t do anything, she and Blake were talking about Ninjas of Love and then she just ran away.”

Ruby’s answer came almost instantly.

“I think I read that once, it wasn’t very good. I liked the second one way more. Why are you laughing?”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep last night so i got up and wrote this at 4am


End file.
